Planet Ultra(Nebula K76)
Planet Ultra is a planet where the Ultras of Nebula K76 Universe lived,Unlike the Showa Universe's Land of Light,which is powered by the Plasma Spark,this Planet Ultra is part of the solar system of that universe,thus it orbits a solar star/sun,which is 300 light years away.Planet Ultra is the fifteen planet of the solar system.Currently,it is a wasteland with no inhabitants as the ancient evil known as Civlisation had turned it into a wasteland. Inhabitants *Ancient Giant of Light(Deceased million of years ago) *Ultra Elders(Deceased,sacrificed their energy to save Deathcium and Spectrum) *Ultraman Spectrum(Survivor) *Ultraman Deathcium(Survivor) History 400,000 years ago,it was a peaceful planet that orbited its sun as the fifteen planet.Humans of advanced technology lived there and there are skyscrapers,built by the elders there. About 350,000 years ago,the Sun that it orbited had become a very large solar star,the sun erupted many amounts of solar eruption and light energy,which causes the elders and humans to change into Ultras,they used this powers for universal peace and protect the universe. Sometime after that,an evil entity known as Civilisation tried to attack the planet with his Deathcium Blade.However,the king of the planet,simply known as The King created a very powerful blade that contains his essences and harness the power of the rainbow.Both fought each other and even continued their battle at a dark star nearby,both battles were brought to a standstill,where both received wounds and retreated.As a result,the King sealed the ancient blade on a temple on Planet Earth as well as created a mystical forest around the temple,which is at Antarctica,fearing the second invasion of the evil entity and will affect Earth of the solar system.At Earth,the ancient King died from his illness and loss of power and his wounds but he transferred all his remaining powers and essences to the blade. Due to the fall of the first King,his son and his first son took over,whom is the father of Ultraman Spectrum and Deathcium. The Planet was peaceful for another 200,000 years without any invasive and many of the elders were sent to Earth to protect and guard from the sinister monsters and hell beasts,further strengthening the light and strength of the Rainbow Blade. About 5000 to 15000 years ago,Spectrum and Deathcium was born as both Ultras were good.Immediately after they both entered high school and elementary,the two Ultras were quality for the guardians of the Earth. Thus,Civlisation invaded the planet for the second time along with his underlings,the hell beasts.He had became more powerful than before.The Ultra elders were not as powerful as the first king as all were easily defeated by the evil entity.The evil entity unleash his Civilisation Especially and turned the planet to a wasteland.The ultra elders sacrificed themselves to save Deathcium and Spectrum. Spectrum become violent due to his parents lose and a grudge against all monsters while Deathcium vowed to join Civilisation while secretly betrayed him.Both Ultras went seprerste paths where Spectrum turned to a violent pure light evil Ultra while Deathcium turned evil.They both went to Earth,leaving the planet slowly destroying itself. Eventually,the stautes remained will give their energy to the two Ultras. Notable Landmarks *Main Towers *Ancient Temple *Many Plasma Skyscrapers *Shield Atmosphere Category:Fan Locations Category:Zhu Huong Ng